


Dicks Out

by AceyEnn



Category: Memes - Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, Gorilla boners, M/M, Memes, You're Welcome, my friends noticed that there was no harambe/pepe on ao3 so i decided to rectify that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: A story of love and perseverance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my buds over at Kintsugi for this mess, and also myself because I wrote it, what the fuck.

It was a bright day in Cincinnati. Or not. I live in California and I've never been to Ohio so I don't know what Cincinnati weather is like, and if anyone could let me know I'd appreciate it, but WHATEVER, this fic isn't about WEATHER, gosh.   
  
ANYWAY Harambe was just chillin' like ya do when ALL OF THE SUDDEN a frog entered his enclosure! But not just any frog. No, this frog wore PANTS. And a shirt, too. Probably shoes, I don't fucking know. Harambe was shocked, but curious, and he approached the frog in a suitably shocked-but-curious manner.  
  
"New zoo, who dis?" Harambe said, except he said it in animal speak so none of the gawking humans could understand. The frog could, though. Animal language is universal, this is a science fact [citation needed].   
  
"My name's Pepe, bro," the frog replied. He sounded really high. "I'm here to invite you to the Boy's Club, where we pretty much just get high all the time, I think. The author hasn't actually read the comic from which I originate and just knows me as a meme."  
  
"Okay, that sounds AWESOME, but I'm not allowed to leave my enclosure!" Harambe despaired, saddened that he would never be able to satisfy his raging boner for Pepe. Wait, did I forget to mention that part? Okay, I'll mention it now: Harambe's big ol' gorilla dick was ROCK FUCKING SOLID for this goddamn meme frog. And since, unlike Pepe, he didn't wear pants, it was on full display.  
  
"Maaaaan, do whatever ya want," Pepe drawled, his weird frog hand reaching out to touch Harambe's face. "Fuck the Man, trying to keep you down."  
  
"But if I leave, they'll shoot m--"  
  
Pepe put a froggy finger to Harambe's lips.  
  
"I'll protect you, man."  
  
\---  
  
The two of them left the enclosure in the dead of night. The security guard was busy tweeting about his latest misadventures in his quest to fuck the American flag, so there wasn't much for them to worry about. Except there was, because otherwise this ill-advised crackfic would have no conflict, and God knows we need some actual PLOT in this bitch.  
  
A more different frog approached from the shadows on his unicycle, glaring at them--or, more accurately, glaring at Pepe. "O shit," he croaked, "waddup?"  
  
Pepe facepalmed. "God, here come Dat Boi. My little bro. He's always trying to get into my adventures."  
  
"He seems harmless to me," Harambe noted, but then Dat Boi pulled out a  
  
gun  
  
and aimed it right at Harambe!  
  
With his lightning-fast reflexes, Pepe leapt before Harambe, arms outstretched. "Stop! Don't shoot my hasubando!"  
  
Seeing that their love was pure and true (even though they had just met a few hours ago, this is fanfiction so this makes perfect sense), Dat Boi dropped the   
  
gun  
  
and unicycled away.  
  
Pepe and Harambe had a glorious wedding and lots of hot frog-on-gorilla action happened. GOOD END!


End file.
